Kouta, Hideyoshi, and A Nice Game of Too Hot
by youngspiritbear
Summary: Some kids at Fumizuki Academy play an interesting game! Even so, a certain pervert is worried he's gonna have to go up against a certain trap. (just some make-outs and bl shit nothing big eheheh)


"Alright! Time to play Too Hot." Akihisa said. Some of the people in the circle looked confused, so Akihisa began to explain. "Too Hot is where you have you have to make out with someone, and we're going to put a 5 minute time limit, but you can't touch the other person at all. Also, you cannot break the kiss either." The confused contestants then nodded in understanding, and some were extremely nervous. For example, a certain pervert named Kouta Tsuchiya. He was more anxious than he's ever felt in a while because Hideyoshi Kinoshita was sitting across from him. What if he spun the bottle and he had to make out with Hideyoshi? He'd probably lose in 30 seconds or less and embarass himself. "Kouta? Dude, wake up." Yuuji snapped his fingers in front of Kouta's face, bringing him back from his worries. "You're going after Akihisa and I." Oh great. Third? Hopefully karma is on his side. He decided to try to relax and watch Akihisa spin the bottle. Of course, out of all 15 people in the circle the bottle landed on Minami. They both hesitated in crawling up to each other as everyone whistled and cat-called. Luckily, no FFF dudes were invited to join in. That'd be ridiculous. The two began kissing and everyone was already making bets that Minami would win because shes stubborn. It turns out she did, because Akihisa put his hand on her cheek about 2 minutes in. The two went back to their spots and didn't look at each other as Yuuji spun the bottle. Kouta couldn't help but laugh as it landed on Shouko. Yuuji's face turned to a look of horror as she made her way towards him and kissed him. He quickly put a hand on her shoulder and broke the kiss.  
"Welp! Too bad, I lost! Kouta, your turn!" Yuuji said, backing away as Shouko came closer and closer to him. Kouta got extremely nervous and quickly looked at Hideyoshi. He looked sort of indifferent about the whole thing, which was probably good. He just had to act nonchalant and just kiss him! So what if it goes on for 5 minutes? He'd be known as the luckiest student at Fumizuki Academy. Suddenly, Kouta really wanted the bottle to land on Hideyoshi. He spun it with confidence and he felt time slow down as the bottle slowly stopped. "Well, this is going to be talked about around most of the school for about 3 months, huh?" Kouta looked up and saw Hideyoshi making his way towards him. The crowd was either cheering or silent with jealousy. Oh my god, this is it. He's gonna kiss Hideyoshi. Perhaps for 5 minutes. Ohhhh boy. Kouta slowly leaned in but Hideyoshi was quicker and caught him in a kiss. Kouta almost pulled away from surprise, but remembered the rules. As soon as the kiss started, tongues got involved and Kouta felt like he was in heaven. He struggled to keep his arms behind his back and felt his arms twitch, wanting to pull him closer. As Akihisa announced 3 minutes, Kouta sort of decided to try to get Hideyoshi to lose. It'd be funny to see the master of relaxation and calmness lose in Too Hot. Kouta bit on Hideyoshi's lower lip, not hard, but hard enough to get a reaction from him. He felt the other shudder from the bite and Kouta suppressed a grin as he continued the kiss. Hideyoshi wasn't giving in, seeing as how this was going. He was fine with a tie. It just means he got to make out with Hideyoshi for 5 straight minutes. "3, 2, 1... it's been 5 minutes. Wow. It's a tie." Akihisa said in a bit of a hushed tone. The two pulled away and Hideyoshi smirked at him before going back to his spot. Kouta reluctantly moved back to his spot. The person next to him gave him a thumbs up. "Who's next?"

Something about that smirk gave him the idea that this wasn't just going to be a one time thing.

eheheh i got the inspiration for this from a mavin fic i read recently and i couldnt help but make this! hide/kouta is my otp 4 lyfe yo srsly its perfect agagagaghauha,,

i have many more ideas for hide/kouta fics! dont worry fandom, i will do thee good ••


End file.
